


Decorating Christmas Cookies with Their Daughter

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cute, Daddy/Daughter bonding, Decorating Cookies, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons
Kudos: 5





	1. Bakugou Decorates Cookies with His Daughter

  * Once Bakugou has a daughter he tries real hard not to yell as much as he normally does and he tries to be a bit more calm
  * But being around her, it wasn’t hard because one look at his daughter and he was putty in her hands
  * But don’t point it out or anything because he will blow you up
  * When it comes to decorating cookies, he goes to the store with her and he lets her pick out different cookie cutters
  * His wife will end up making the dough with their daughter as Bakugou doens’t have the patience for that
  * But he will decorate the cookies with his daughter
  * He lets her choose which cookies she wants to decorate and which ones she wants him to decorate
  * Even though it’s Christmas, his daughter wants orange frosting on almost every single cookie
  * Maybe because when daddy uses his quirk it has an orange hue to it
  * And she absolutely loves when daddy blows things up
  * She even asked Bakugou to bake the cookies by using his quirk. 
  * He was going to do it too! But the wife advised not to 
  * By the end of decorating, both daughter and Bakugou are tired and ready for a nap
  * It takes a lot of energy to decorate cookies okay!
  * Oh did I mention that about 10 cookies were eaten while decorating and Bakugou swears he wont eat another one. 
  * But the next day his daughter feeds him yet another cookie because she’s so proud of them
  * When it comes time Bakugou lets his daughter pick out the cookies to leave out for Santa




	2. Asahi Decorates Christmas Cookies with His Daughter

  * Asahi looooves Christmas and this completely amplifies when he his daughter is old enough to appreciate the joys of Christmas. 
  * Especially when making Christmas cookies!
  * Asahi is that dad to bake with his daughter
  * No matter how messy it gets, it’s the memories that counts!
  * He will point out to his daughter all of the cut outs that he already has that are his favorite to use
  * Of course he will use the ones that she wants to use too
  * Asahi will let his daughter sit on the counter and together they will cut out the cookies and put them on the cookie sheet
  * Sure some of them will get ripped before they get put on the pan, but who says no to raw sugar cookie dough??
  * But Asahi is responsible and doesn’t let his daughter eat so much cookie dough that her stomach hurts after, just enough to taste
  * When it comes to decorating, Asahi has all of the colors! 
  * Red, green, white, blue, and honestly any other color his princess would like to have on her cookies
  * In this instance about 14 cookies would be eaten between the two of them
  * They specifically have to make extra batter because Asahi knows that they will eat that many while decorating
  * When decorating there will be frosting _everywhere_
  * But it’s okay, they clean it all up when they are all done
  * Asahi also picks out one cookie to leave out for Santa and his daughter picks out a couple other cookies to leave for Santa




End file.
